I'm Always Here
by aspiringwriterhere
Summary: Armin can't hide his feelings any longer. How will Eren react?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Always Here

Chapter 1: Revelation

Armin sat gingerly on his bedroll in the tent he shared with Eren. His green-eyed friend, however, was absent from his side.

"I don't know what to do anymore," the small blond whimpered. "I can't hide it any longer." Armin Arlert was in love with Eren Jaeger. He had realized his feelings for the boy when he'd been "eaten" by a Titan. And when everyone realized Eren was alive, it just confirmed Armin's feelings for him. Now, here he was, months later, and desperate for Eren's attention. He had been trying so hard not to reveal himself, but the effort had exhausted him. Eren then entered the tent, bringing Armin back to reality. The Titan shifter's big, green eyes sparkled as he plopped down next to his best friend.

"Hanji was chasing after me again with questions about my Titan form," thr brunet said with a chuckle. Armin clenched one fist to keep himself from grabbing Eren's hand.

"That's nice," he whispered distantly, his thoughts going back to the idea of kissing Eren. Touching Eren. A hand on his back made him jump.

"Armin, are you okay?" the taller boy gazed down at the blond, ocean eyes full of concern. Armin shook his head timidly.

"Not really," he muttered with a sigh. His body was all too aware of the hand running up and down his back and the eyes burning through the top of his head. A crimson flush appeared on his cheeks as he slowly turned to lock eyes with Eren. Sea green eyes widened and Armin knew that his secret was no more. Eren knew. He could see it in Armin's sky blue eyes. The love that radiated from them was unmistakable.

"Armin," he whispered gently, the goofy smile falling to show a face of pure seriousness. Without another word, the petite blond stood.

"I think... I think I should... Go... Walk," he stammered as he left the tent and the confused Titan shifter inside.

Eren ran hurriedly along the perimeter of the camp, searching for his best friend. He ignored Hanji's excited questions and the Corporal's shouts of disapproval. He needed to find Armin. He needed to reassure him. He needed to tell him that he felt the same.

"Armin!" his voice a loud whisper through the trees. Silence. He continued running, praying that the blond hadn't run across a Titan. He stopped suddenly, hearing soft crying in a clearing up ahead. Eren burst foward and saw him there. His precious Armin, back to a tree with his knees curled up against his chest, crying.

"Eren, go away," the smaller teenager whined, his voice breaking. "I don't want to be seen like this. Like I'm weak." Eren couldn't help a soft smile. This poor boy was so terrified of being considered a weakling, a burden. He didn't realize that he was the strongest of them all. The strongest. The brunet sat down and scooted next to Armin, wrapping his arms around the blond and began to whisper in his ear.

"Armin, you are not a weakling. You are not a burden," the green eyed boy cooed. "You are so very smart and kind. You are so much stronger than you think. I know that the physical challenges of being a soldier are sometimes difficult for you, but that is not the most important part of being a soldier. You must have a strong heart, something you have more than anyone else. You've been through so much and you're soul is still intact, your heart still courageous. You are a great soldier. That's why I fell in love with you." Armin's head shot up, his tearful eyes locking onto Eren's.

"What did you say?" his voice a squeak, making Eren chuckle.

"You heard me," Eren mumbled as he kissed Armin. The heat from the kiss was nearly unbearable for the blond, who had begun to nip lightly at Eren's lower lip. They pulled away briefly, both of their lips swollen from the passionate encounter. Armin smiled shyly, causing Eren to growl in his throat before he hoisted the smaller young man over his shoulder and forcibly carried him back to their tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What now?

Armin was on his knees, hands clasped in his lap, facing Eren. He was no longer worried about Eren knowing of his love for him. Now, he was anxious about what to do next. The heat in his lower abdomen let him know what he wanted. He wanted Eren to make love to him; he wanted to feel every inch of Eren's skin. Armin just didn't know how to do that. A warm hand caressed his cheek, causing him to smile.

"Armin," Eren's voice was hushed. "We can take this as slowly as you want to. If you aren't ready to go all the way, we won't." The brunet leaned forward and reassured his angel with a kiss. It was a warm, soft kiss that left Armin blushing redder than he ever had before.

"I… I want to… Do something," he whimpered. "Not everything, but something." His small, slender fingers began to unbutton the taller boy's shirt. As he pulled it away from Eren's shoulders, Armin leaned forward and began kissing at the soft flesh of his chest. The Titan shifter moaned and ran his fingers through the long, silky blond hair of his lover.

"Oh, Armin," he moaned as the shorter boy licked and sucked at his nipples. The ministrations increased in intensity as Armin built up more confidence. Suddenly, he pulled away.

"Eren," he whispered nervously. "I don't want to do this yet. Not here. Not like this. I want to, believe me, but it doesn't feel right." Tears welled up in the blue eyes of the slender boy. He was afraid that Eren wouldn't approve of this. He looked up from beneath his lashes, fearfully. Two warm arms wrapped around his small frame.

"Of course we can wait, baby," the brunet said softly. "We can wait as long as you need to. I will never push you into anything." Armin smiled at the word _baby. _Eren flopped onto his back, pulling Armin with him. The smaller boy snuggled closely to him and kissed his jaw.

"I love you so much," he whispered into Eren's neck.

"I love you, too, angel," Eren replied before the two drifted off into sleep.


End file.
